Criminal Threat Level System
The Criminal Threat Level System, simply known as the Wanted, Threat or Bounty Levels, defines how much of a threat can a pirate, bandit or any criminal have in the World of Gourd Roger. It was created by the after the conclusion of One Piece where Luffy gained Pirate King status, as well as earning the first and only "God"-level threat ever assessed. Sometimes it has also been used to indicate status amongst pirates, although bounties are still a helpful alternative in defining them. Threat Levels There are six threat levels given by the World Government onto criminals. Mouse Mouse is the lowest threat level that can be placed on criminals. All petty criminals which include robbers, bandits, small-time pirates and newly-starting rogue samurai are considered Mouse-level. Most Mouse-level threats can be apprehended by local law enforcement. Oftentimes, they are ignored even by them. They are not given any name unlike their higher counterparts. A major standard for a Mouse-level criminal is to have a bounty of less than 1,000,000. Wolf The Wolf is the second-lowest level of criminals. People who have a wolf threat level are called Wolves. It means that their infamy already spreads throughout a large island or multiple islands if they were smaller, although they are still not a major concern to the Marines or the World Army. This includes small and medium mob bosses and gang leaders that can match the local police or law enforcement of any form. Criminals with a bounty of 1,000,000 to 15,000,000 fall under this level. Tiger Tiger '''is the third-lowest classification of criminals. It predates Wolf and precedes Demon. Criminals who fall under this level are called '''Tigers, regardless of gender. These include all of the notorious criminals who do not have a maximum bounty of 100,000,000 but higher than 15,000,000. Most people of this threat level are powerful enough to be known in their own seas outside of the , where it takes to be a Demon in order to establish a good enough. Tigers can be seen as a threat to both Marines and the World Army. However, they usually clash with lower-level officials such as captains, base commanders or commodores. It is rare for admiral-level officers to deal with such types of criminals. Most of the major characters from Canon One Piece would fall under the Tiger level such as , , and . Demon Demon is the third-highest classification for criminals, although it is promoted to second by ignoring the god-level that was only reached by Monkey D. Luffy. It predates Tiger and precedes Dragon. All criminals in the Demon level are considered Demons or s. Most of the members of the Purple Ragtime Pirates are enough to be in the Demon level. Most of the members of the traditional from the main series are considered Demons. Dragon The Dragon are currently the most-powerful criminals and are candidates to becoming a God-level threat. However, not a single pirate or bandit in the Dragon level has been qualified for the god level. All members of the Yonko are Dragon-level threats, which led to their eventual reformation under the name Four Dragons. There is no certain bounty mentioned to qualify as a Dragon, as long as they require Admirals in order to fight one. The most significant clash between a Dragon-level threat and the Marines was the between the Yonko and the entire Marine force. God According to the , the only person that can be considered a God '('Deity in the official translations) is the King who dominates the seas and the criminal underworld. They have the ability to be a threat to the stability of the entire world itself. Also, a god has enough power to own all the three . Their bounty is considered priceless because of the person's semi-invincibility. The only person who was granted god-level status was Monkey D. Luffy. Category:Terms Category:Articles in process